


Imagine the Angels

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Nudity, Oneshot Collection? Maybe?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick drabbles based on imagines from imagine-kaz2y5 on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine the Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this imagine: "Imagine Gabriel constantly running around naked." http://imagine-kaz2y5.tumblr.com/post/130515707381/arent-you-glad-i-added-a-pool-deano-oh-god

It’d been happening for a month with no sign of stopping. You were getting really tired of it. But to be fair, you were almost amused at first. Almost. True, Gabriel was ridiculous. And an archangel. And some sort of trickster god. But that didn’t mean he could just show up everywhere, naked and unannounced.  
He claimed it was some weird show of affection. Yeah, right, you though. If he really cared, he’d actually listen when you told him to stop. Maybe this time he would.  
OK, so what if you were in a public park. In the middle of a major city. At this point, you didn’t care if you were going to cause a scene… As if a naked guy wandering around wasn’t enough of a scene. You just started to go off on the guy.  
“Gabriel! Seriously! Go away! Don’t come back until you get some clothes on!” you shouted.  
“But…” he started.  
“This has been going on long enough! The first time you did it at my house was long enough! And now you’re doing it in public?”  
He asked, “Of course. You know how I am.”  
“Yeah, I do,” you countered. “And I’m honestly dreading the day you show up like this at my job and get me fired.”  
But it wouldn’t get to that point. Sort of. The angel relented, and “clothes” appeared on him. Barely any.  
You couldn’t tell if this was worse than earlier or not.


End file.
